Un Baiser de la Mort
by Aristanae03
Summary: "Que se passe-t-il vraiment Barnes?" Exigea-t-il. "Arrête de m'appeler Barnes. Préfère Bucky." Ses mots étaient hachés et il souhaita que ce ne soit pas le cas. En fait, il souhaitait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Malheureusement, c'était la réalité, une réalité à laquelle il ne pensait pas être prêt à faire face. Tony le fixa avec insistance. "Mon fils. Je cherche mon fils."
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Coucou!_

_Voilà un nouveau crossover Avengers/Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Mais bien sûr, je continue ma fiction principale Regrets, dont le prochain chapitre est presque terminé. Quelques détails à régler mais je sais pas si j'y arriverais d'ici ce soir._

_Évidemment, Harry est une fille mais n'apparaîtra que dans les prochains chapitres._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment où va l'intrigue. Dans le fond j'ai des idées mais c'est flou. Cependant, je doute qu'il y ait un énorme complot mais je vous laisse voir par vous-même._

_Les personnages sont certainement hors caractère. De un, parce que ma seule source d'informations est WikiFan, et de deux, ça m'arrangeait?_

_Niveau chronologie, je pense que ça se passe après les évènements de la guerre civile._

_A part ça, Lily et James sont vivants (sûrement bashing Lily et un peu James), ainsi que Regulus Black. Voldemort est mort cette nuit d'Halloween et le monde sorcier est en paix. Le monde d'Harry Potter n'interviendra pas du tout comme dans les livres. La société est différente mais c'est seulement dans les futurs chapitres que vous verrez ça. _

_Pour l'instant, c'est uniquement Avengers._

_Je ne pense pas devoir dire grand-chose de plus alors, Bonne lecture!_

_Avertissement: grossesse__ masculine_.

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes, dit Bucky, était dans l'un de ses jours où tout allait mal. Autant dire que ça la rendait particulièrement irritable.

La cause?

Un de ses cauchemars, ou plutôt… un souvenir. Le Soldat de l'Hiver aurait dû y être habitué ou du moins, avoir appris à vivre avec, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Surtout pas avec un cauchemar de _ce_ genre-là.

Bucky ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vouloir de préférer les cauchemars –souvenirs- de gens qu'il avait tués aux _autres _souvenirs.

Ces derniers, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les écrire dans l'un des nombreux journaux qui lui avaient été confiés pour l'aider à se remettre du lavage de cerveau. Cela ne semblait pas…comment dire… _juste_. Les _**autres **_comme il les nommait dans sa tête, étaient bien plus que de simples mots.

C'était Bucky et _lui_, lui et son_-_

"Passé une bonne nuit Buck?" Demanda Steve avec douceur, se penchant en même temps pour attraper une tasse dans le placard.

"Arrête!" L'ordre crié, ainsi que le grondement sourd qui s'ensuivit firent faire volte-face à son ami de toujours.

"Quoi-?" Commença le blond, déboussolé par sa brutalité soudaine alors que le Soldat avait acquis une certaine stabilité depuis quelques semaines.

"Arrête juste Steve!" Hurla-t-il cette fois. Le verre enroulé entre ses doigts se brisa sous la force de son bras de métal et il essaya d'éprouver un peu de culpabilité à cela. Bucky savait qu'il était affreusement injuste en s'en prenant à Steve après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Et vivre une seconde fois les _**autres **_n'était certainement pas de la faute de son ami.

Le soldat enragé traversa la pièce mortellement silencieuse et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui avec un léger bip.

"Où souhaitez-vous aller Mr Barnes?" S'enquit la voix britannique de Jarvis, l'IA conçue par Tony Stark.

Bucky réfléchit un instant. Il ne voulait pas sortir ni aller dans ses appartements et n'avait pas du tout envie de rester à l'étage communal. Comme s'il comprenait le chemin que prenaient ses pensées l'ascenseur se mit en marche avec un soubresaut minime.

* * *

Le bruit insupportable que les gens osaient appeler de nos jours, musique, s'abaissa à un volume plus raisonnable lorsque Bucky franchit les portes.

"Hé là Elsa, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Ma merveilleuse invention est-elle abîmée?" S'inquiéta le génie, Tony Stark, en braquant un regard sur son bras de métal récemment remplacé.

"Euh, non," son ton hésitant lui valut un sourcil levé de la part de l'homme qui l'avait accueilli, généreusement, chez lui après tout ce le mal qu'il avait causé.

"Je…j'ai besoin de ton aide," déclara-t-il si rapidement, qu'il eut presque peur que Tony n'ait pas compris.

"Avec quoi Flocon de Neige?" Le super-héros semblait curieux voire réellement intéressé par sa demande.

Le soldat s'effondra, vidé de son énergie, dans le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tirant occasionnellement sur quelques mèches de cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il sentit le canapé s'affaisser légèrement sur le côté. Stark se racla maladroitement la gorge, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire sans doute quelque chose mais Bucky fut plus rapide.

"Je me suis disputé avec Steve. Enfin, _je_ lui ai hurlé dessus. Seulement parce qu'il m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormi," avoua-t-il, la culpabilité s'installant confortablement sous sa peau, familièrement.

"Barnes, tu n'es pas venu…pour me parler de ça, si? Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas le meilleur conseiller au monde," dit-il clairement. Il releva les yeux pour détailler l'expression du génie. Le visage tâché de traces d'huile de moteur, les cheveux en broussaille, vêtu d'une vieille chemise AC/DC et d'un jean troué, il apparaissait comme évident que Bucky l'avait totalement dérangé.

"Je devrais repartir," il se leva mais une main attrapa son bras en chair et d'un geste ferme, le ramena sur le canapé.

"Non non, tu es venu pour me demander de l'aide, à _moi _de toutes les personnes, ça doit être quelque chose de particulier. Dis-moi?" La moue du génie était complètement adorable s'il se l'avouait à lui-même, et les yeux de chiots si craquants qu'il manqua pratiquement la seconde partie de la phrase du génie, trop perspicace pour son propre bien. "Même si c'est pour parler de Steve."

"Ce n'est pas pour parler de Steve," lâcha-t-il avant de s'en rendre compte, "je lui ai hurlé dessus parce que j'ai fait un cauche- souvenir," se corrigea-t-il. "Est-ce qu'il- que tu peux trouver quelqu'un pour moi? "

"Qui?" Tony semblait presque excité à l'idée de pirater, fouiller, dans les bases de données du gouvernement même si une question persistait dans ses yeux chocolat.

"M… Il est né il y a vingt ans, ou peut-être un peu plus?" Le visage de Stark était concentré sur son Stark Pad alors qu'il se replongeait dans son souvenir pour donner plus de précisions. "Et des cheveux bruns, très foncés. Des yeux…bleu-océan. Peau pâle mais pas maladive et-"

"Euh, attends deux secondes. Tu es en train de me faire un portrait de toi-même là?" La confusion et l'incompréhension se reflétèrent dans sa voix et Tony se pencha un peu plus près de lui.

"N-non." Nia Bucky faiblement, ce qui ne convainquit évidemment pas le plus jeune.

"Que se passe-t-il **vraiment **Barnes?" Exigea-t-il presque.

"Arrête de m'appeler Barnes. Préfère Bucky." Ses mots étaient hachés et il souhaita que ce ne soit pas le cas. En fait, il souhaitait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un grand rêve et qu'il se réveille bientôt. Malheureusement, c'était la réalité, une réalité à laquelle il ne pensait pas être prêt à faire face.

Tony le fixa avec insistance.

"Mon fils. Je cherche mon fils." Le soldat savait qu'il mendiait pratiquement et il n'éprouva aucune honte à cela. Néanmoins, le silence resta choqué plusieurs instants figés, rompu uniquement par le clignement intempestif des yeux de Stark, qui le surprit une nouvelle fois en se raclant la gorge. "D'accord. Qui est sa mère? Un nom, une image, un détail particulier? Nous pouvons faire un croisement des deux portraits puis trouver les correspondances et-"

"En réalité, je serais sa mère." Coupa Bucky.

"QUOI?!" L'exclamation hurlée fit grésiller ses tympans quelques secondes. La tablette haute technologie avait presque échappé des mains du génie et était maintenant serrée contre sa poitrine, à l'image d'un bébé que l'on bercerait.

* * *

Tony Stark avait vu, entendu et fait beaucoup de choses, terribles ou pas, là n'était pas la question.

Lorsqu'il travaillait dans son atelier ce matin, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Barnes y débarquer. Pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à ce que l'ancien soldat lui déballe ses problèmes avec Rogers.

Le génie avait été intrigué quand Bucky avait demandé son aide pour trouver quelqu'un. Stupéfait puis dévoré par la curiosité au moment où il avait annoncé que cette personne mystérieuse était son fils mais pas découragé pour autant. Après tout, le Soldat d'Hiver s'était souvenu de Steve et avait pu échapper à Hydra. Il aurait très bien pu le faire par le passé.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas d_u tout_ à ce que…ce que…

"Explique." Peut-être aurait-il dû demander plus gentiment. Mais Tony ne s'était jamais vanté d'être autre chose qu'un homme franc et impatient.

"Il y a vingt ans donc," il put voir le soldat hésiter en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif, "Hydra a fait des _expériences_. Ils pensaient que… je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensaient!" S'interrompit-il frustré. "D'accord, en résumé, ils savaient qu'un embryon ne pourrait pas survivre à l'extérieur ou quelque chose dans le même genre, donc ils m'ont utilisé moi avec le peu de sang qu'ils avaient récupéré de Steve. Au moins, si l'enfant survivait, il n'y avait plus qu'à ce qu'ils se servent pour se réapprovisionner. Le truc de super-soldat…" Termina Bucky dans un murmure qui, même s'il le nierait plus tard, serra son cœur.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Tony dans un chuchotement le plus doux possible. Il devait très certainement être la toute première personne à qui l'homme racontait ça. Ce qu'Hydra avait fait était plus qu'inhumain en forçant Bucky à tuer des gens contre sa volonté. Mais se servir de son corps de cette façon était…indescriptible.

"Je crois qu'à mesure que le temps passait, je retrouvais mes souvenirs mais Hydra avait peur que l'expérience échoue s'ils faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient en temps normal quand j'avais des flashs de ma vie passée. Ils me l'ont pris et ils m'ont dit qu'il était mort mais j'ai vu qu'Hydra avait peur. Je sui certain qu'ils ne l'ont pas tué. Mon fils était petit et en bonne santé, je sais qu'il était vivant et il l'est toujours." Revendiqua-t-il avec véhémence, ses yeux bleu-gris l'implorant de le croire, et ce fut l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Tony hocha lentement la tête puis reporta son regard sur sa tablette.

"Alors," il se racla la gorge, "nous allons prendre une photo de toi et Steve puis…voilà, parfait."

"Tu n'en parles à personne!" Exigea l'ex-soldat, ses traits tirés par la méfiance.

"Je ne le ferai pas." Tony essaya de paraître rassurant malgré les évènements qui le faisaient bouillir de rage. "Mais Steve-"

"Ne doit jamais savoir," le déni dans son ton lui indiqua qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer l'homme d'avis. Tony ne pensait pas que Barnes était stupide, loin de là, mais il ne faisait que repousser l'échéance fatidique. Pepper, Rhodey ou Happy se sentaient-ils aussi inutiles lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose dans le même genre?

"Compris. Pas Steve ni personne. J. trouve-moi toutes les correspondances avec ce profil," à la réponse positive de son IA récemment revenu à la vie, le génie sentit un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. "Ça va prendre un peu de temps alors tu peux aller faire un tour ou rester ici un moment," ajouta-t-il en voyant la répulsion sur son visage.

* * *

Steve avait pardonné à Bucky son explosion de l'autre jour. Comme d'habitude.

Il ne pensait pas le mériter.

Surtout que leur "réconciliation" l'obligeait à employer toutes sortes de stratagèmes incongrus pour lui cacher la vérité à propos de ses souvenirs.

Bucky savait que Steve pensait que c'était les cauchemars habituels, soit- les gens qu'il a tués. La culpabilité lui rongeait l'estomac quand il y pensait. Steve était un homme bon, qui avait déclenché une guerre pour lui.

Rien que ça.

Et il n'était même pas capable de lui dire qu'il avait un fils. Leur fils. Bucky devait prêter tout autant d'attention à Natasha Romanoff, sinon plus. L'espionne savait tout ce qui se passait dans cette tour. Le problème était qu'elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose sous son nez si ses regards suspicieux en disaient quelque chose. Il avait peur qu'elle aille se mêler de tout ça.

Tony avait peut-être raison.

Il aurait dû avouer à Steve. Son ami ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

Dans tous les cas, si ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui le tuait, ce serait soit la honte de cacher et d'avoir subi les fameuses expériences d'Hydra, soit la paranoïa que quelqu'un, que le monde l'apprenne.

En plus de cela, la frustration de l'attente des résultats des recherches le mettait une fois de plus, à fleur de peau.

Si l'agent Romanoff, apprenait que Stark avait un lien avec son secret, il était fini.

"Monsieur vous attend dans son atelier," Bucky s'envola pratiquement vers l'ascenseur dans son impatience. L'ex-soldat ne savait plus s'il était nerveux, anxieux, s'il avait peur ou s'il anticipait.

"Il a fallu du temps, mais c'est prêt. JARVIS a trouvé un dossier," s'enquit Tony dès qu'il posa les deux pieds dans l'atelier, "je ne l'ai pas ouvert alors…à toi l'honneur," le génie lui tendit la tablette et désigna l'icône sur laquelle appuyer pour connaître la vérité.

Bucky faillit renoncer. Son enfant avait peut-être une famille, un équilibre. Qui était-il pour bouleverser tout ça? Le père qui l'avait abandonné pendant vingt ans?

C'était faux.

Pas une seule fois l'assassin n'osa songer au fait que le bébé qu'il avait porté n'avait peut-être pas survécu.

Finalement, sa main en chair appuya d'elle-même sur l'écran haute technologie.

Bucky se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé en voyant les résultats.

Il avait pourtant, tant espéré.

* * *

_Le fils de Bucky est mon perso inventé. Il y en aura plusieurs par la suite._


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Salut! _

_J'ai été particulièrement ravie des retours que j'ai eu et j'espère être à nouveau à la hauteur des attentes avec ce nouveau chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture! (et bonne nuit)._

* * *

Tony fut complètement dépité devant ce soudain affichage émotionnel et s'empressa de prendre sa tablette pour constater ce qu'il savait que Barnes avait tant redouté.

"Tout n'est pas perdu," essaya-t-il de rassurer et il fallait le dire; sans aucun succès.

"Et comment comptes-tu faire?!" Somma activement Bucky, "il n'y a pas de photo, pas de nom, de date! Rien à part cette énigme stupide!" Il semblait incrédule sur la fin. "Quand bien même nous la résoudrions, qui nous dit que c'est réellement mon fils?"

"Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, d'accord?" Proposa le génie pendant que son esprit analysait déjà les mots affichés à l'écran. "Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça…" Marmonna-t-il. "Va faire un tour, je t'appelle dès que j'ai terminé."

Apparemment, l'ex-soldat sut qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter et s'éloigna dans l'ascenseur, les épaules voûtées. Tony prit une chaise puis s'installa devant son bureau, un crayon et du papier sous la main.

* * *

"Bon sang, t'as une sale tête!" S'exclama Clint, qui avait arraché ses yeux de la télé et qui en même temps, attira l'attention de tout le monde.

"Tu me flattes Legolas," déclara simplement Tony en se versant quelque chose comme… sa douzième tasse de café?

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien Tony?" S'inquiéta Bruce, alors qu'il essayait de déceler quelconque signe ou symptômes de maladie.

"Oui, oui, oui. Je suis juste sur une énigme qui requiert l'intégralité de mes neurones," admit-il pour les apaiser et pour aussi reprendre son travail au plus vite. Il avait promis à Barnes qu'il l'aiderait après tout.

Et puis il devait avouer que celui qui avait créé ce casse-tête était doué.

"Et est-ce que cette _énigme_ n'aurait pas un rapport avec Buck par hasard?" Demanda Steve, assez crispé. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux attentifs le brûler dès qu'il rentrait dans la même pièce que l'ex-soldat ces derniers temps.

"Peut-être que oui. Ou peut-être que non." Eluda-t-il.

"Buck ne va pas bien. Et nous savons tous que ça a un rapport avec toi," poursuivit Steve sans faire fi de sa réponse.

"Et donc? De quoi suis-je coupable?" Demanda Tony en levant un sourcil.

"Il passe beaucoup de temps dans ton labo," déclara Natasha, ses yeux perçants analysant tout dans l'espoir de savoir. C'était l'un des mystères qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à résoudre et Tony pouvait deviner que cela l'inquiétait quelque peu.

"Pourquoi va-t-il mal?" Ajouta Steve. "Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas."

Tony lâcha un faible soupir inaudible et se servit une autre tasse. "Oui il reste dans mon labo de temps en temps. Et oui, l'énigme est en grande partie une des causes de son attitude. Mais non tu ne sauras rien. Parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle et que Barnes vous le dira s'il le souhaite. Pour le moment il ne veut pas. Et si tu le connais autant que tu le penses Steve alors respecte ça. N'essayez même pas de fouiller," prévint Tony en essayant de rester le plus calme possible, ses yeux attentifs se posant sur chaque super-héros de la pièce. "Vous le détruirez si vous le faites."

"Parfois la plus simple des réponses est peut-être la meilleure." Proposa Bruce dans le silence agité qui était tombé sur la pièce.

Soudainement, l'expression de Tony s'éclaira et il se jeta presque dans l'ascenseur en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, réussissant entre tout ça, à remercier Bruce en coup de vent.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Demanda Steve, la tête entre les mains.

"Je suis partant pour faire comme Tony dit," déclara nonchalamment Clint, allongé sur le dossier du canapé.

"Et si Bucky était en danger? Et s'ils étaient tous les deux en danger?" S'exclama le soldat blond avec frustration.

"Tony n'est pas inconscient," intervint Bruce, médiateur de chaque conflit, "et en quoi une énigme pourrait-elle causer des dégâts?"

* * *

L'air perplexe mélangé à ses traits fatigués, aurait pu irriter et offenser Tony. Mais l'homme en face de lui était bien trop perdu pour qu'il le soit.

"Ça ne peut pas être aussi stupide," dit finalement Bucky, "je suis certain que ça n'existe même pas aujourd'hui."

"Tu insinues que je suis stupide!" Reprit dramatiquement Tony en s'effondrant à ses côtés.

"Non-"

"Ecoute pour moi aussi ça me semblait improbable. Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons à perdre à part notre fierté?"

"Alors…Tu me dis que _365 allée de l'imaginaire, les marcheurs d'ombres, le jour chassera la nuit_, est une adresse postale et que mon fils y habiterait?"

Tony fit une pause. "Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que ça paraît stupide…"marmonna le génie. "Mais justement, si _je _n'arrive pas à résoudre une énigme c'est que c'est sûrement _pas _une énigme! N'est-ce pas logique?"

"Et où est-ce que c'est exactement?" S'enquit l'ex-soldat, ignorant totalement la question précédente.

"…" Tony eut la décence de paraître penaud.

"Déjà que c'était stupide alors si ça n'existe même pas…" murmura Bucky en enfonçant les mains dans son sweat récemment acheté.

"Essaie d'envoyer une lettre," poussa le super-héros avec optimisme.

* * *

_Bonjour,_

_Il y a une vingtaine d'années, __on m'a enlevé mon béb- _

_Bonjour-, _

_Vous allez peut-être penser que cette lettre est une blague mais ce n'est pas- _

_Avez-vous entendu parler d'Hydra? Si non, c'est-_

"Non, non, non et non," Bucky balança la feuille froissée à l'autre bout de la pièce et la laissa rejoindre les centaines d'autres boulettes de papier qui s'étaient accumulées. Il passa avec fatigue ses mains sur son visage et jeta le stylo plus loin sur la table.

C'était pourtant simple d'écrire une lettre. Il l'avait fait pendant la guerre.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout le même contexte. Il ne savait pas comment commencer, quoi dire ou ne pas dire et comment le dire. Bucky n'avait pas l'impression qu'il existait assez de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait et ça le frustrait au plus au point.

"Tony il faut absolument que j'envoie la liste des invités au Gala!" S'exclama avec désespoir Pepper non loin de ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas vraiment interagit avec la femme depuis son arrivée ici mais il l'appréciait un peu. Elle était l'une des rares à s'occuper et aimer Tony en tant que _personne._

"Je sais, je sais, je t'envoie tout dans quelques minutes d'accord?" Répondit distraitement Tony, son attention fixée sur son portable. La femme soupira d'exaspération et d'amusement avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, téléphone à la main.

"Je peux envoyer une invitation," déclara l'ancien soldat avec luminosité.

"Quoi?" Le génie leva la tête avec confusion.

"A l'adresse. Tu pourrais envoyer une invitation au gala non?" Interrogea-t-il, tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

"C'est une excellente idée," loua Tony, les yeux brillants. "Attends, je vais porter la liste à Pepper sinon elle va revenir et m'étriper."

Bucky fit la grimace et le regarda s'éloigner, le cerveau à mille à l'heure. "Tony?" Appela-t-il finalement.

"Ouais?"

"Pourquoi tu m'aides?"

"Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir," il s'interrompit, les yeux rieurs, "quel genre d'homme est le fils de Steve!" Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur ses éclats de rire qui firent, à leur tour, sourire doucement Bucky.

* * *

Ses yeux ne cessaient jamais de scruter la foule, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout son être était attiré par les portes d'entrées, qui laissaient entrer toujours plus de monde dans la grande pièce déjà bondée.

Il pouvait sentir qu'à chaque nouvelle personne, nouvelle tête, nouveau visage, son désespoir l'enfonçait un peu plus.

Les robes colorées, les costumes chics, les lumières, la musique, les rires lui donnaient un affreux mal de tête.

La seule chose que Bucky voulait, c'était voir son fils. Il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il était heureux et en bonne santé, c'était la seule chose qu'il demandait. Le voir, l'apercevoir, l'entrevoir.

Prière désespérée d'un homme désespéré.

"Comment trouves-tu la soirée?" Intervint Steve, le coupant dans son espionnage.

"C'est…hmm…bien?" Proposa-t-il.

Steve rigola un peu. "Grandiose? C'est organisé par Tony, il fallait s'y attendre," commenta-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil suggestif. "Tu attends quelqu'un?" L'interrogea-t-il innocemment.

Malheureusement pour lui, Steve n'avait jamais été doué pour le mensonge et encore moins lorsqu'il lui était destiné.

"Plus maintenant," Bucky bougea sur ses pieds, restés enfoncés dans le sol trop longtemps pour que le sang y circule correctement.

Le blond lui envoya un regard concis puis soupira, désemparé. "Que se passe-t-il Buck? Tu sais que peu importe ce que tu me dis, je serai toujours à tes côtés? Je ne t'abandonnerai pas," jura solennellement son ami, le visage serein.

Bucky éprouva un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Alors que Steve avait toujours fait preuve d'une inébranlable loyauté envers lui, il n'était pas capable de lui rendre la pareille. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il pensait impossible à lui avouer, c'était le fait qu'il avait un fils. Surtout les conditions dans lesquelles il avait été conçu.

Et à quoi cela servirait-il, à part pour lui annoncer que ledit bébé –adulte aujourd'hui- avait disparu et était très certainement mort?

Rien. Absolument rien, sauf à le blesser.

"Tout va bien d'accord?" se décida-t-il à répondre face aux yeux bleus insistants.

"Non je ne suis pas d'accord," protesta le super-héros, assez fort cependant pour que plusieurs personnes à proximité leur accordent leur attention. Il observa les alentours et l'entraîna dans un coin à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes mais, à son grand chagrin, un coin qui ne lui permettait pas du tout de voir qui entrait et sortait de la pièce.

"Buck, parle-moi, dis-moi, s'il te plaît ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que tu fais qui te, qui te…perturbe autant!" le supplia-t-il presque désespérément.

"Je ne peux pas!" Rétorqua l'ancien prisonnier d'Hydra.

"Pourquoi?" S'insurgea Steve.

"Parce que…je ne peux pas c'est tout! N'insiste pas, tu ne sauras pas!"

"Alors," Steve émit une sorte de ricanement qui ne lui convenait pas du tout, "tu fais confiance à Tony mais pas à moi?"

Il y avait pleins de sous-entendus là dedans. _Moi,_ qui t'ai sauvé, _moi_, qui ai déclenché une guerre pour toi, _moi, moi, moi…_ Et ils lui firent plus d'effets qu'une simple gifle.

"J'ai demandé à Tony parce qu'il pouvait m'aider-" commença-t-il.

"Et je ne pouvais pas?"

"Non. J'avais besoin de sa technologie, de tout ce qui existe pour retrouver!-" Bucky s'interrompit brusquement et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait failli avouer.

"Retrouver quoi?" Poussa avidement Steve.

"Rien! Laisse tomber! C'est impossible maintenant!"

"Laisser tomber? Bon sang, dis-le moi une bonne fois pour toutes!"

"J'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe s'il le faut," siffla-t-il avec venin.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?" Murmura son ami.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne dois jamais savoir."

Bucky se détourna des traits douloureux de Steve et se faufila rapidement entre les gens joyeux qui composaient la salle.

Encore une fois, il avait pris la fuite.

* * *

"Buck? Le directeur Fury veut nous voir," interpella Steve de l'autre bout de la salle de sport. Le soldat hocha la tête et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer le front, avant de remettre son t-shirt qu'il avait quitté au début de sa séance.

Il pouvait nettement dire que les rapports entre Steve et lui comportaient une certaine tension sous-jacente qu'il ne savait pas comment résoudre. Ou plutôt, qu'il savait parfaitement comment, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire; passer à l'aveu.

Lorsqu'il arriva, les Avengers au complet ainsi que Pepper étaient réunis dans le salon communal et discutaient à voix basse dans les canapés, Fury devant eux.

"Barnes," annonça le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D en le fixant de son seul œil.

Bucky avança dans la pièce et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Clint, méfiant de connaître pourquoi Fury les avait tous réunis et surtout, ici, à la tour.

"Il m'est parvenue une information d'importance capitale," attaqua Fury, "Sergent Barnes."

Bucky se figea et un long frisson qu'il retint avec peine courut le long de son échine. S'il devinait correctement, Fury avait mis son nez là où il n'aurait pas dû et avait découvert ce secret qui le hantait ces dernières semaines.

"Vous ne pouvez pas," ronronna-t-il presque, "je ne veux pas."

"C'est pourtant nécessaire-"

"Et en quoi?" Coupa-t-il brusquement. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal pour une fois. Ça…c'est à moi…ce choix m'appartient, vous ne _pouvez_ pas me le retirer."

"Malheureusement-"

"STOP!"

La voix de Tony les fit sursauter. L'homme qui portait le costume d'Iron Man se leva et se tint devant Fury, droit et implacable.

"Sauriez-vous quelque chose Stark?" S'enquit l'homme malicieusement.

"Nous connaissons tous les deux la vérité. Et vous allez détruire la vie de non pas une personne en la révélant, mais une autre, et certainement encore plus si vous décidez d'aller jusqu'au bout de votre pensée."

Bucky ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Tony prenne sa défense lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide, quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, il lui avait promis de ne rien dire de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais rien de plus. Il avait sous-estimé le génie, encore plus qu'il avait sous-estimé la capacité du SHIELD à déceler les informations les plus cachées.

"Vous l'avez fait venir au Gala!" S'écria Fury, qui perdait rapidement patience.

"Et alors?" Rétorqua Tony, "Rien de mal n'a été fait! Barnes a le droit de savoir!"

"Les autres aussi!"

"NON!" Hurla finalement Stark, à la surprise générale," Non parce que cela ne les concerne pas!"

"Et Rogers alors?"

"Quoi moi?" Intervint Steve, confus quant à la raison pour laquelle il devenait inclus dans le conflit.

"Et que fera le monde quand il l'apprendra? Avez-vous pensé à ça Stark!"

"Je n'ai pas eu à y penser puisqu'ils ne l'apprendront pas!" Ils hurlaient tous les deux à présent, au grand dam des oreilles des occupants de la pièce.

"Vous pensez vraiment que les gens ne sauront **jamais **qu'il y a vingt ans, **le Soldat de L'Hiver** et le **célèbre Captain America **ont eu un _**fils!**_"

"…"

"…"

Bucky s'assit dans le fauteuil que Clint avait laissé à l'abandon quand Tony et Fury avaient commencé à se disputer. Il croisa ses mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux, l'espoir bien longtemps parti de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il pouvait sentir le poids de leur regard, à eux tous. Son bras de métal passa dans ses mèches noires et ses coudes s'appuyèrent sur ses genoux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le silence qui l'accusait de tout et le condamnait.

"Buck. C'est vrai?" Murmura Steve, qu'il entendit tomber dans le canapé derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Coucou! _

_J'espère vraiment que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! J'ai eu de très beaux retours sur les deux premiers chapitres et j'en suis trop heureuse!_

_Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture!_

* * *

Son dos raide le pria presque de se détendre face à la tension qui plongeait son corps, ainsi que son esprit, dans une étrange pesanteur dévastatrice. Cet esprit qui lui murmurait inlassablement de ne pas bouger pour qu'il puisse se fondre dans l'espace.

Steve va oublier, Steve va oublier, Steve- Non il n'allait pas. Et tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas cherché à connaître la vérité, personne n'aurait su.

Mais qu'aurait-il fait alors ? Laisser de côté son souvenir et l'enfouir au plus profond de lui? Continuer à errer dans la tour sans but, sans projet, rien pour le convaincre qu'il avait lui aussi, le droit de vivre. Bucky ne s'était jamais senti plus utile que ces dernières semaines, même si la grande majorité –voire la totalité- des informations qu'il conservait provenaient des recherches de Tony.

"Nous devrions partir," entendit-il dire Bruce, dont le timbre de voix sonnait avec malaise mais aussi une légère colère. Contre qui – Fury ou Lui - cependant, il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Bucky les supplia intérieurement de ne pas partir. S'ils le faisaient, il serait _obligé _de parler à Steve.

Les pas qu'il avait associés à ceux de Tony se rapprochèrent distinctement de son fauteuil, puis son oreille aguerrie l'attrapa en train de repousser Clint, qui se tenait encore proche du siège. Des mains posées sur ses genoux le sortirent de sa torpeur et à travers ses paupières semi-closes, Bucky plongea aussi fort que possible dans ses yeux bruns pour tenter d'abstraire tout le paysage –et particulièrement Steve- autour de lui.

"Veux-tu faire ça?" Son murmure était si bas, qu'il était certain d'être le seul à l'avoir entendu.

"Ce n'est plus vraiment possible de reculer maintenant, si?" Répondit-il sur le même ton. Tony lui envoya un regard de pure compassion et donna une pression encourageante sur ses genoux avant de se relever avec une réticence flagrante.

"Je suis désolé. Serai juste à côté au cas où…" Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Bucky referma les yeux.

"Sortez de ma tour Fury," ordonna le génie d'un ton sans appel qui promettait mille menaces. "Immédiatement."

"Je vais devoir refuser-" répondit le directeur avant qu'il ne soit coupé par –étonnamment- Natasha.

"Ce serait une merveilleuse idée si vous ne terminiez pas cette phrase." L'espionne n'avait même pas besoin d'hausser la voix pour se faire comprendre. A contre cœur, Fury se retira à la suite des autres Avengers, qu'il entendit s'entasser dans l'ascenseur.

Bucky ne pensait pas qu'il puisse exister ailleurs dans l'Univers un silence plus pesant que celui-ci. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

Il était parfaitement conscient de la présence de Steve, dont chacune des respirations entrecoupées parvenait jusqu'à lui et cisaillait un petit morceau de son cœur. La faute lui revenait pleinement. C'était lui qui avait décidé de garder son fils pour lui et voilà qu'il en payait le prix, et de la pire des manières.

Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix au fond de lui qui ricana comme quoi Tony avait essayé de le prévenir.

La colère s'ajoutait à cette peur intense qui le submergeait. Comment Fury avait-il osé?

Bucky ne sut pas exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. En réalité, l'ex-soldat ne savait pas du tout comment le rompre. Qu'était-il censé dire dans un moment pareil?

"Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes," commença-t-il sans avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, "pas comme ça." Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

En vain.

"C'était donc de _ça _dont tu me parlais au gala?" Intervint Steve d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle le fit frissonner. Il n'avait jamais employé ce ton avec lui. "Tu pensais que je n'avais pas le droit de savoir…de savoir que j'avais-_nous_ avons un enfant?!"

Bucky serra ses paupières avec tellement de force qu'il vit danser des tâches de couleurs devant lui. Il entendit Steve se déplacer avec frénésie dans la pièce, le son du léger claquement de ses chaussures sur le sol lui parvenant sans encombre.

"Un secret que tu voulais emporter dans ta tombe," grogna-t-il. "Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit un jour si Fury ne l'avait pas fait ?" Bucky osa enfin laisser ses yeux se faire agresser par la lumière de la pièce pour examiner son ami. Il pouvait voir les émotions de ce dernier osciller entre la colère et la confusion mais aussi une certaine dose d'angoisse, de confusion, de détresse et de douleur se précipitaient au mélange.

"Alors tu ne me l'aurais pas dit. Comment tu aurais pu me regarder dans les yeux et continuer à me dire que tout allait bien?" La voix de Steve était encore plus douloureuse à entendre lorsque la trahison s'y répercutait.

"Non…je ne sais pas!" S'empressa de répliquer Bucky à son ami, qui avait pris son absence de réponse pour une confirmation.

"Bon sang Buck! Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance!" Tempêta Steve en le foudroyant du regard.

"Je te fais confiance!" Bucky se leva à son tour, énervé d'entendre les idioties qui sortaient de sa bouche. "Et pour répondre à ta question oui c'est vrai, tu as un fils! Heureux maintenant? Heureux de savoir que tout ça c'est à cause d'Hydra?!** Heureux **de savoir que je ne pouvais _**pas **_te le dire parce que c'est _**moi, **_mon _corps _qu'ils ont utilisé pour porter ce _bébé_!" Sa voix se réduisit à un chuchotement douloureux et il claqua avec force ses poings sur le comptoir, sans se soucier du frisson de douleur qui remonta tel un éclair le long de son bras de chair. La respiration haletante et secouée par des sanglots secs, Bucky se laissa tomber sur le sol, les genoux sous son menton.

Il ne fit pas attention à Steve, qui tout d'abord figé au milieu de la pièce, se rapprocha lentement de lui pour s'asseoir à son tour le dos contre le comptoir, épaule contre épaule. Des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais laissées tomber emplirent ses yeux qu'il cligna rapidement pour tenter de les faire s'évaporer.

"Tu peux me…raconter?" Hésita Steve, désormais en pleine incertitude.

"Je me souviens pas de grand-chose," souffla Bucky en tournant la tête, vidé de son énergie. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre Steve et de lui reprocher son explosion. "Ils ont fait plein de tests. Hydra voulait recréer le sérum du super-soldat alors ils ont utilisé le minuscule échantillon qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que quelques gouttes," ces dernières semaines, plusieurs rêves avaient amenés de nouveaux souvenirs, auxquels il s'était agrippé le plus possible pour reconstituer son passé. Les quelques bribes qu'il se remémorait sans cesse, concernaient très souvent son bébé.

"Hydra en est arrivée à la conclusion que seul un enfant, chez qui on pourrait se servir à profusion, permettrait de renouveler le stock et d'étudier la recette du sérum. C'est ici que j'interviens." Il s'interrompit plusieurs minutes, pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations.

"J'étais la meilleure personne pour mener à bien le projet. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait exactement mais quelques mois après, les tests étaient positifs. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé à retrouver mes souvenirs sauf qu'à ce moment là, ils ne pouvaient pas me les retirer. C'était trop dangereux et aurait pu tout faire échouer. Je me suis souvenu de toi… Le jour où le bébé est arrivé, Hydra m'avait endormi. Mais ils n'avaient pas pris en compte le fait que mon corps éliminait les drogues beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un humain normal. Ils avaient oublié ça dans leur anticipation et leur précipitation." Bucky revit la scène se jouer sous ses yeux "Et c'était tout simplement magique," poursuivit-t-il, émerveillé, "Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai oublié les derniers mois de douleur, les dernières années de torture, l'enfer d'Hydra. C'était magnifique, cet enfant était splendide, si innocent alors qu'il était programmé par les pires des monstres."

"Mais ils me l'ont pris, comme le reste. Ils étaient en train de faire des examens quand quelque chose a explosé. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était mort mais ce n'est pas vrai. Hydra a menti Steve, mon bébé était vivant. Il était beau, il te ressemblait tellement Steve, je te jure," il finit sur une note implorante, attendant avec pression la réaction de Steve. Il n'osa d'ailleurs regarder ce dernier dans les yeux plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et tourne la tête, vaincu par la tension.

Steve le regarda longuement, les larmes aux yeux. D'un mouvement qu'il n'avait pas attendu, Steve le tira dans une étreinte réconfortante, une des nombreuses qu'ils avaient eues lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. En temps normal, ça aurait été Bucky qui aurait tenu Steve après l'une de ses crises d'asthme particulièrement éprouvante. Il espérait qu'avoir tenu Steve dans ses bras l'avait aidé comme cela l'aidait lui maintenant.

"Je suis désolé," Bucky leva la tête d'où il l'avait posée sur l'épaule de son ami, confus. "Pour ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, pour… tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours."

"Rien ne serait arrivé si j'avais été mort," il grimaça dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche. C'était une chose à laquelle il pensait très souvent ces temps-ci, mais il savait que Steve n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

Et il avait raison.

"Je t'interdis de penser ça!" Ordonna-t-il durement. Ses yeux aussi coupants que des lames s'adoucirent presque instantanément. "Je suis beaucoup plus heureux depuis que tu es là. Tu ne peux pas dire ça."

La pièce tomba dans un silence ni inconfortable, ni agréable. Bucky pouvait voir que le soleil amorçait lentement sa descente à l'ouest. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient appuyés contre le bar. Il se demanda ce que faisait l'équipe et si Jarvis les tenait au courant de leur état.

"Est-ce que tu as eu mal?"

"Quand ça?"

"Pendant que tu…ta grossesse," précisa Steve, sans savoir réellement quels étaient les mots justes.

"Pas au début mais au bout de trois, quatre mois? Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai commencé. Les hommes ne sont pas conçus pour porter des enfants," répondit-il sincèrement. "Ça a failli dégénérer plusieurs fois."

Le sol commençait à devenir inconfortable.

"Buck?" Hésita Steve. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que ses joues étaient légèrement roses, et ses lèvres tordues en une moue contemplative.

"Ouais?" Il était à vrai dire, curieux de connaître la raison de cette hésitation.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que ça impliquait? Je veux dire," Steve le tira doucement pour qu'il s'installe plus confortablement, "c'est toi et moi. Ce bébé, il est à nous deux et…"

"Pas vraiment," Bucky enterra sa tête contre l'épaule de Steve. "Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense pour l'instant. C'est important ?"

"Non," l'ex-soldat le sentit poser sa tête par-dessus la sienne.

Le sol _était_ inconfortable _et_ froid à présent.

"Et…c'était quand exactement?"

"Une vingtaine d'années."

"Vingt- vingt ans?!" répéta Steve avec incrédulité. "Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Ajouta-t-il, dépassé.

"Ça fait longtemps, je sais. Les chances pour le retrouver sont…infimes. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a encore de l'espoir," déplora-t-il.

"Pourquoi donc?"

"Il a peut-être une famille. Des gens qui se sont occupés de lui. Peut-être un travail, une femme, des enfants. Une vie. Je n'ai pas le droit d'arriver dans sa vie et bouleverser son équilibre," Bucky avala difficilement les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. "Qui suis-je pour faire ça? Le père qui l'a abandonné vingt ans auparavant? Je peux pas m'interposer Steve."

"Tu ne l'as pas abandonné!" Contredit Steve avec véhémence.

"Et comment je pourrais lui expliquer pourquoi le retrouver maintenant et non pas il y a dix, quinze, ans?" Rétorqua Bucky d'une voix lasse.

Son ami ne répondit pas. Beaucoup de personnes lui en voulaient encore, malgré qu'il ait été déclaré comme non-coupable des crimes de ces dernières décennies. Si son fils en faisait partie, ça le détruirait.

"Tony t'a quand même aidé n'est-ce pas," déclara finalement Steve au bout d'un certain moment, et, pour la première fois de la semaine, sans porter aucun jugement sur le génie.

Il acquiesça, décidé à remercier l'homme pour son aide des dernières semaines et surtout, pour avoir pris sa défense alors qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé.

"Et alors?"

Bucky haussa les épaules. "Pas grand-chose. Il avait trouvé une énigme-adresse et nous avions envoyé une invitation au Gala. Je n'ai vu personne...je ne crois pas qu'il soit venu." Admit-il, le cœur serré d'enfin l'avouer à voix haute. Il avait encore une fois l'impression d'avoir échoué. Pire, d'avoir failli à son devoir de père alors même qu'il n'y avait pas été consentant au départ. Pourtant, ce bébé était pratiquement _la _meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée ces dernières années. A part les retrouvailles entre Steve et lui bien sûr.

"En réalité si." Ils levèrent brutalement la tête d'un mouvement coordonné pour voir Tony, qui se tenait quelques pas devant eux. Plongé dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient ni entendu le bip familier de l'ascenseur, ni senti la présence du super-héros, pourtant pas si discret que cela. Nonchalamment, le milliardaire s'affala sur le sol devant eux d'une manière qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que l'on attendrait d'un homme fortuné.

Mais là encore, on avait affaire à Tony Stark.

Steve et lui échangèrent un regard prudent qui le fit brillamment sourire.

"Le Gala," appuya Tony en faisant de grands gestes. Remarquant leur état d'incompréhension totale, il soupira dramatiquement et précisa, "ton fils."

"Et bien? J'ai cherché toute la soirée et aucun signe de lui-"

"Non non non, lorsque tu t'es disputé avec Cap' ici présent," il pointa du doigt son ami, "tu n'as rien vu."

Bucky se redressa la poitrine gonflée d'espoir.

"Il était là!" S'exclama Tony, ne pouvant plus se retenir. "J. montre!"

Un hologramme tout d'abord flou, apparut à leur hauteur suite à la réponse positive de l'IA et les subjugua complètement.

Un mélange parfait de Steve, et de lui.

Il avait l'étrange impression d'enfin pouvoir revoir le monde après le chaos.

Sous ses yeux, Bucky avait pour la première fois en _vingt_ ans, son _fils_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre! J'adore lire vos impressions sur les réactions de Bucky ou Steve c'est tellement enthousiasmant!_

_Bonne lecture! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous!_

* * *

"J'ai parlé à l'équipe," rien qu'avec ces quatre petits mots, Tony arracha l'attention si purement concentrée sur l'hologramme des deux soldats.

Le génie pensait avoir fait le bon choix en expliquant ce que Bucky lui avait avoué quelques semaines auparavant. Pepper avait dit qu'elle était fière de lui, songea-t-il brillamment avant de se secouer et de recentrer son attention sur le moment présent.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire que la conversation avait été facile. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été en colère contre Bucky pour ses secrets et c'était en fait, tout le problème. Bruce avait failli laisser échapper son contrôle pour céder au Hulk, Clint avait voulu essayer ses nouvelles flèches explosives, que lui-même n'avait pas encore testées, sur les membres d'Hydra et Fury au passage, et Natasha…il ne parlait pas de Natasha.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que ce que Fury avait hurlé lui était soudainement revenu à l'esprit. "_Vous l'avez fait venir au Gala! "_

Sauf que Bucky lui avait certifié qu'il n'avait vu personne. Et le génie n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier puisque l'homme était resté planté à quelques mètres des portes toute la soirée. C'à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention, c'était à Steve, qui avait pendant seulement quelques minutes, pris à part son ami d'enfance.

Tony s'était mis avec efficacité et une énergie presque surnaturelle, au travail. Il avait demandé à Jarvis de visionner l'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance pour trouver un profil.

Et Tony avait trouvé. Ce n'avait pas été très compliqué, vraiment, la ressemblance était frappante entre les parents et le fils. Quelques points différaient de la version de Bucky, mais ce dernier n'avait pas réellement eu les idées claires à ce moment-là, et c'était seulement des choses minimes.

Les yeux prudents de l'ancien prisonnier d'Hydra lui rappelèrent vivement pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu. "Ne faites pas cette tête!" S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air, "Ils vous soutiennent! Nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver, et maintenant on a la photo!" Tony fit une brève pause. "Cela étant dit, si tu…ou vous le souhaitez toujours…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, regardant entre les deux avec une question dans les yeux.

"Oui," répondit immédiatement Bucky sans hésiter, suivi d'un plus lent, mais non moins désireux hochement de tête de Steve.

Tony tapa dans ses mains, un sourire de nouveau sur son visage. "Parfait! Comme vous pouvez le constater, le soleil est couché donc libre à vous d'aller dormir!"

Le génie regarda avec chaleur le nouvel espoir dans les pupilles de Bucky et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, demandant à Jarvis de le conduire à son étage.

Il allait devoir donner des explications supplémentaires à Pepper, songea-t-il avec une grimace.

* * *

Steve se tourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit moelleux, et secoua avec un excès de colère peu commun ses jambes entremêlées dans les draps froissés.

Avec un soupir résigné, Steve lança une main hors du lit et attrapa son réveil qui affichait, en gros chiffres rouges **2:37**. Le soldat soupira encore. Il était fatigué et pourtant…il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et contempla les petites veilleuses suspendues au plafond, généreusement installées par Tony lorsqu'il avait mentionné ses difficultés à s'endormir dans la pénombre totale.

Il ne réussissait pas à réaliser. Bucky avait été un _**objet **_ d'expérimentations brutales et dangereuses, qui renonçaient à toute éthique humaine. Et il avait été un tel imbécile en le poussant sans cesse à révéler ce qui le rongeait. Steve ne savait pas s'il n'avait pas fait plus de mal que de bien.

Il commençait lentement mais très sûrement à mépriser Fury aussi. De quel droit l'homme avait-il retiré le choix à Bucky? Et de toute façon, comment le monde l'apprendrait, où irait-il même, chercher l'idée ?

Steve n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se mettre dans la tête le fait qu'il avait un enfant, encore moins que ledit enfant avait été conçu par son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme un frère et dont il était…le père?

Il pensait que c'était le bon terme.

Son corps s'emmêla une nouvelle fois dans les draps. Steve, avec fatalité, déménagea vers la cuisine boire un verre de lait chaud avec lequel il espérait pouvoir enfin trouver le sommeil. Cependant, le soldat s'immobilisa devant la porte quand il y trouva déjà Bucky, installé sur un tabouret autour de la table, une tablette fabriquée et donnée par Stark devant lui.

Steve s'avança plus profondément dans la pièce, sachant déjà que son ami avait reconnu sa présence.

"Je me suis trompé," s'élança Bucky une fois qu'il fut derrière lui, son visage doucement baigné par la lumière bleue qu'émettait l'appareil, "ses cheveux sont plus clairs que les miens. Et il a totalement tes yeux."

Steve se détourna du placard et posa enfin ses yeux sur l'écran de qualité pour plonger dans la photo de leur fils, découverte plus tôt dans la soirée. Il sourit avec tendresse en voyant l'attention et l'adoration totale que vouait Bucky au jeune homme sous leurs yeux.

"Hmm," entonna Steve en posant un verre de lait devant lui et un devant son ami qui le prit avec gratitude, sans pour autant lâcher l'écran du regard, "tu as raison. Il possède une certaine forme physique aussi," commenta-t-il, se demandant intérieurement si son fils était affecté par le sérum ou s'il avait simplement une bonne forme sportive. "J'aimerais beaucoup le connaitre, savoir quels sont ses goûts…"

"Moi aussi."

Ils burent leur lait fumant dans un silence relativement agréable, notant avec exaltation ce que leur fils avait pris de l'un ou de l'autre.

"J'espère que Tony va réussir," déclara Bucky.

"S'il y a quelqu'un qui en est capable, c'est bien Tony. Et puis vous n'êtes plus seuls maintenant, tout le monde va aider." Affirma Steve avec conviction.

Bucky hocha la tête et se laissa hypnotiser par la photo.

"Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais y penser toi aussi," conseilla Steve en se levant pour déposer son verre dans l'évier.

"J'y vais," répondit-il distraitement. Bucky tendit la main et appuya sur le petit bouton de la tablette, qui les plongea dans la pénombre.

Le super-héros se détourna pour retrouver son lit quand une main sur son poignet l'arrêta. Steve se retourna avec une question dans les yeux qu'il n'eut pas le temps de poser car il se retrouva avec un Bucky dans les bras qui lui marmonna un bref merci, avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

Son arrivée dans la cuisine de l'étage communal fut ponctuée par un brusque arrêt des discussions de chacun. Bucky fit une pause dans l'ascenseur, surpris par cette interruption qui s'évanouit peu à peu sous un nouveau brouhaha.

L'ancien prisonnier rejoignit finalement Steve qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher, et s'assit sur la dernière chaise disponible, à côté de Clint. Rassuré par le manque de réactions négatives ou désapprobatrices, Bucky s'empara de quelques crêpes qu'il déposa dans son assiette puis attrapa la confiture pour l'y étaler.

"Hé!" S'insurgea l'archer qui l'observait avec une moue boudeuse, "mes crêpes…"

"Bonjour tout le monde!" S'écria Tony avec magnificence en entrant à son tour. "J'ai des _informations_!"

Bucky délaissa immédiatement son assiette pour fixer son attention sur le génie. Il loupa presque la main de Clint se faufilant sous son bras pour lui voler une crêpe, mais ne manqua pas le son de la gifle donnée par Natasha, qu'il reçut derrière la tête.

Tony s'installa en face d'eux, fier d'avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde, sa tablette entre ses mains. "Nous pouvons réduire le champ de recherche!"

"Pourquoi?" Le génie sembla tout à fait ravi que Steve pose la question.

"Vous voyez, quand j'ai demandé à J. de trouver votre fils- d'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle?" S'interrompit Tony, très perturbé.

Steve se tourna vers Bucky en quête de réponse, mais ce dernier ne put que secouer la tête. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de réfléchir à un prénom," répondit-il d'un ton plat.

Tony fit une pause, toujours dérangé, mais sous les regards tourmentés des deux soldats, reprit ce pour quoi il était venu en premier lieu. "Donc, j'ai demandé à J. de trouver le gamin, mais en voulant obtenir un meilleur ensemble de la salle pour ramasser des indices j'ai découvert une chose:" il trafiqua sa tablette pour faire apparaître un nouvel hologramme, "celle que j'ai tout d'abord cru être sa partenaire pour le Gala est en réalité: sa femme!"

Clint lâcha un long sifflement, "et bien, il est doué, il en a chopé une bonne- Nat!" S'insurgea-t-il quand l'espionne lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Bucky eut la nette impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup à l'estomac. Bien sûr, s'il était marié, cela signifiait très probablement qu'il était amoureux, enfin il espérait, et il était heureux que son fils ait trouvé quelqu'un pour faire sa vie. Néanmoins, cela confirmait l'hypothèse très redoutée d'une famille. Une pression sur son bras le sortit de ses pensées et Steve lui lança un regard qui signifiait, _on n'abandonne pas._

"Même si la subtilité n'y était pas, il faut admettre qu'il a raison," réprimanda Pepper avec une douce exaspération. La rousse s'approcha de Tony et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, qui fit pratiquement rayonner l'homme de bonheur. Pepper s'appuya contre lui et posa son menton sur son épaule pour observer la photo du couple sur la tablette.

"Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit votre enfant. Il vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau," Bucky lui répondit par un sourire remplit de gratitude. "Qui est-elle?"

"Sa femme," répondit Tony.

"Comment le sais-tu?" Demanda-t-elle au milliardaire.

"Leurs alliances pour commencer. C'est là que j'en viens à ma deuxième information," Tony semblait se délecter de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait sur eux. "Nous avons trouvé les coordonnées du bijoutier où les bagues ont été achetées!"

"Où?" Se hâta Steve.

"Bon, j'ai une, un peu moins bonne, nouvelle," Tony bougea de maladresse.

"C'est encore une adresse qui n'existe pas?" Bucky lui donna un sourire désabusé. Il aurait dû savoir que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

"Non! Il est mort en fait. Le bijoutier." Le génie les regarda et ajouta, par consolation, "mais l'adresse existe, et l'un de ses enfants a pris le relais."

"Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça," reprocha Pepper en lui lançant un regard plat.

"Euh… Je n'y ai pas pensé?" Essaya Tony.

"Je ne veux pas vous interrompre," s'enquit finalement Bruce, "mais tout le monde ici attend l'adresse."

Bucky retint sa respiration. Pas à pas, ils se rapprochaient de son fils et cette fois, il espérait vraiment que cela mènerait à quelque chose de concret.

"Ah oui, attendez… Voilà. Par contre, c'est au Pays de Galles." Avertit Tony. "Préparez-vous, on y va!" Dit-il avec empressement. Pepper ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

"Doucement," intervint Natasha, arrêtant tout le monde dans le processus de projet de préparation des bagages. "Pensez-vous vraiment qu'on devrait tous y aller? Surtout pour un bijoutier. Si une menace se présente nous serons à des heures d'ici, quelques uns d'entre nous doivent rester." L'équipe se regarda avec contrariété, sachant parfaitement que l'espionne avait raison.

"Je vais rester," déclara Bruce alors que Tony soupirait et acquiesçait à contre cœur.

"Je suis volontaire pour emmener Cap et Buck!" Se jeta Clint.

"Très bien, vous avez un jet de réservé," assura Tony avec une moue boudeuse. "Je voulais rencontrer le gamin moi aussi…"pleurnicha-t-il.

"Buck?" Le soldat se tourna vers Steve, qui lui tendait un sac contenant ses affaires pour les prochains jours. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que son ami avait quitté la pièce pour aller chercher quelques vêtements.

* * *

Le voyage lui avait paru particulièrement long au départ, mais plus ils se rapprochaient du pays de Galles, plus Bucky avait l'impression que le temps passait vite. Steve n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus. Ce dernier était presque plus angoissé que lui.

Et encore, ils n'allaient voir qu'un bijoutier. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient rencontrer leur fils en personne.

"On va atterrir," leur annonça Clint qui trépignait d'impatience.

Bucky redoubla de nervosité.

"C'est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais," dit Steve en marchant dans la rue bondée. "Est-ce que c'est encore loin?"

"Hmm, attends voir," Clint sortit son téléphone, offert par Tony, de sa poche et fit défiler les nombreux messages qu'ils avaient échangés depuis leur départ de la Tour.

"Ça devrait se trouver dans cette rue…-Voilà!" L'archer bifurqua si rapidement, que Bucky ne put presque pas suivre son mouvement et dut se raccrocher à Steve pour ne pas se faire semer.

La ruelle sombre et à l'apparence louche lui donna un très mauvais pressentiment. Surtout quand il vit quelques personnes malfamées en sortir. Ils se hâtèrent de rentrer dans la petite boutique, dont le décor contrastait inexorablement avec l'extérieur. Bucky, -et s'il connaissait bien Steve, il savait que ce dernier avait la même impression que lui-, comprit tout à fait pourquoi son fils était venu ici.

L'endroit était charmant, décoré à l'ancienne, et possédait une certaine discrétion qui les attirait tout à fait. Les amulettes étaient captivantes, les colliers ensorcelants, les bracelets fascinants, les bagues séduisantes… Rien n'était pourtant fastueux ou grossier. Bien au contraire, ces œuvres d'art en étaient presque poétiques.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, et que Bucky avait croisé ce genre de boutique de sa route, il n'aurait pas hésité à y trouver son bonheur.

Le pourquoi du comment, le magasin avait été installé dans cette rue resterait un mystère. Le trio se sépara pour faire semblant d'observer les bijoux, en attendant que les derniers clients partent et qu'ils puissent interroger l'homme, qui frisait la trentaine, sur les fameuses bagues.

"Comment puis-je vous être utile messieurs?" S'avança le propriétaire.

Clint bougea de la vitrine qui exposait des montres et se tint aux côtés de Steve et Bucky. Il avait été convenu que ce serait lui qui parlerait, étant donné que les compétences de mensonges de Steve étaient quasi-nulles et bien que les siennes ne soient pas mauvaises en soi, il ne doutait pas que la situation le rendrait particulièrement maladroit.

"Bonjour, en réalité oui. Nous avons une requête à vous faire, à propos de…ces alliances," pendant que Clint discutait, Steve sortit la photo de son fils au Gala, que Tony avait modifiée afin que l'on y voie uniquement les alliances, et la tendit au bijoutier. "Nous souhaiterions savoir à qui vous les avez vendues exactement."

L'homme prit la photo et l'examina quelques minutes, l'air un peu étonné. Bucky se retint de bouger et le laissa faire son travail, heureux qu'il ne pose pas de questions. La boutique possédait un aspect…étrange qu'il ne savait pas situer.

"Je suis désolé mais il me faudrait plus d'informations que cela pour vous donnez un nom. Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous cherchez l'acheteur exactement?" S'inquiéta-t-il en leur rendant la photo.

"Ce serait notre petit frère dont nous venons juste d'apprendre l'existence, on ne nous a même pas donné son nom. Et voilà, nous apprenons qu'il est marié alors nous sommes venus ici dans l'espoir que vous aideriez des pauvres orphelins à ajouter un membre de plus à leur triste famille, mais non," Bucky vit apparaître des larmes au coin des paupières de Clint, s'étonna de ses talents d'acteur et d'autant plus du mensonge qu'il venait tout juste d'inventer.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr je comprends!" Se précipita le propriétaire, voulant apparemment éviter les effusions de larmes. "Mais il me faudrait au moins une photo des mariés!" Insista-t-il.

"J'ai," Bucky sortit son portefeuille de sa poche de pantalon, et tendit la photo de son fils et de sa, potentielle, belle-fille qu'il avait demandé à Tony d'imprimer pour qu'il puisse toujours en garder une sur lui. Clint tordit ses lèvres en un sourire surpris qui reflétait celui de Steve. Il pouvait presque les entendre. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette photo?_

Dès qu'il reçut la photo entre les mains, son visage s'illumina. "Oh oui! Mon père a adoré travailler sur ce projet! Il aimait particulièrement son métier mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était la conception des alliances. Et encore plus pour votre frère," s'anima-t-il joyeusement.

"Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus?" Demanda Clint, en reniflant un peu.

"Evidemment!" Le vendeur fit le tour de son comptoir et en sortit d'épais livres de compte. "C'était i peine huit mois, je m'en souviens, j'étais avec mon père. Ils sont tous les deux rentrés par hasard, c'est rare, les gens qui se promènent dans une rue pareille. M'enfin, pour faire court, votre frère a bien vu qu'une des bagues lui plaisait, même si elle insistait pour qu'il ne la prenne pas. Il est revenu ici tout seul deux jours après. Votre frère voulait des alliances sur mesure, donc ils sont allés dans le bureau de mon père. Quand il est sorti de la boutique, mon père était pire qu'une puce! Il était tellement enthousiaste! Il disait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu des gens aussi amoureux et je suis d'accord, ils étaient complètement fous l'un de l'autre." Le vendeur conclut son histoire par la trouvaille d'un nom dans ses livres.

"Ah…désolé mais je n'ai pas son nom. Par contre, j'ai celui de sa femme, si vous le souhaitez," proposa-t-il, l'air sincèrement embêté.

"Oui, je vais noter," Steve sortit un carnet et un crayon et attendit le nom.

"Bonjour!" Grinça une voix hypocrite qui rayonnait de fausse politesse. "Je _veux_ un collier." Un autre faible bonjour suivi sa demande, noyé par le bavardage incessant de la femme rousse aux airs plutôt horribles, admit Bucky pour lui-même. De toute façon, il savait que ses coéquipiers pensaient tout à fait la même chose, si le rire qui faisait trembler les épaules de Clint en disait quelque chose.

Une expression à la fois scandalisée et exaspérée passa sur le visage du bijoutier, l'archer du cacher ses rires derrière une toux factice."Bonjour Madame Potter, Monsieur Potter je vous laisse patienter quelques instants, je m'occupe de dernières formalités," répondit-il avec une politesse assez froide.

"Voilà, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, le nom est particulier: _Electra Peverell_." Steve s'empressait de noter dans une belle écriture l'étrange prénom quand il prit conscience de la tension qu'éprouvaient Bucky et de Clint.

L'atmosphère, froide, était principalement la faute de la cliente aux manières…peu recommandables.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fille?! "

"Lily." Appela son mari, qui si l'on étudiait sa posture, était en proie à l'angoisse. " Nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis des lustres. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires."

La rousse –Lily, un prénom si beau pour quelqu'un à la personnalité si laide, songea Bucky-, continua sans se soucier des dernières paroles. "Est-ce qu'elle a encore tué quelqu'un? Ça devient assez courant pour elle de nos jours. A moins que ce soit ce bâtard qui lui sert de mari."

Steve n'eut pas le temps de retenir Bucky qui se jeta contre la femme. Clint non plus.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de le retenir au départ.

* * *

_Et voilà, nous rentrons dans la partie HP de l'histoire!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez._

* * *

_Coucou! __J'espère que chacun de vous passe d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, alors joyeux réveillon en avance!_

_Sinon, sans spoiler, ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup d'action mais contient de précieuses infos pour la suite._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

"S'il vous plaît, c'est un horrible malentendu-"

"Ça m'étonnerait," ricana Clint, "au contraire vous aviez l'air de parfaitement savoir de quoi vous parliez. Et si vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez, hmm?"

L'archer sauta sur le comptoir et braqua un regard tranchant sur l'homme désorienté.

"De toute évidence James, la violence de l'idiot qu'elle a épousé doit venir d'un problème génétique," osa Lily, malgré le couteau aiguisé violemment coincé contre sa gorge.

Du coin de l'œil, Bucky vit Steve serrer les poings de colère, et il se retint de ne pas donner un coup à la femme répugnante. Il avait encore assez de contenance pour ne pas s'abaisser à un geste aussi bas que celui de frapper une femme. Même si celle si était...désagréable.

Le soldat n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps de réagir et de se jeter sur elle pour la plaquer contre le mur quand elle avait osé parler ainsi de _son_ fils. Les propos qu'elle avait tenus étaient non seulement insultants, mais aussi dégradants. Bucky refusait, niait de tout son être, l'idée que son fils puisse même penser à être un assassin. Son enfant était forcément quelqu'un de bien.

A ses yeux, cela apparaissait comme évident.

C'était aussi le fils de Steve. Et s'il n'avait pas toujours été sur le droit chemin, Steve, lui, si.

"Comment connaissez-vous Electra Peverell?" Demanda Steve d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique. Il rappelait un peu la guerre à Bucky quand il parlait comme ça.

Lily Potter émit un ricanement méchant qui lui fit resserrer son emprise. "Je vous conseille d'abandonner tout ce qui les concerne. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir à votre tour…" Nargua-t-elle avec une animosité croissante. "Leur affiliation à la Communauté des Assassins est bien connue après tout."

"Buck attention!" Avertit Steve.

Le soldat entendit un crépitement suivi de l'explosion d'une vitrine qui s'éparpilla en mille morceaux sur le sol. Un feu rouge sang lui frôla la tête et il se jeta à terre, balayant les pieds de la femme pour qu'elle tombe avec lui et ne profite pas de l'occasion pour s'échapper. Il ne savait pas ce que James Potter avait comme arme, mais cette dernière émettait d'étranges jets multicolores, faisant exploser diverses vitrines sur leur passage.

"_Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!" _

Le silence revint instantanément dans la petite boutique. Conscient du danger, Bucky se remit sur ses pieds, les genoux fléchis, sa main se posant et retirant l'arme qu'il avait d'attachée à sa cuisse. Il vérifia Steve, lui aussi debout, puis Clint tombé du comptoir, qui avait une large coupure sur le bras saignant abondamment. Sûrement la faute aux bout de verre.

Bucky regarda Lily, comme figée dans le temps. Seuls ses yeux le fixaient avec une haine sans nom. Il se détourna d'elle avec indifférence pour observer le vendeur derrière son comptoir, un bâton étrange à la main, qui analysait la blessure de Clint avec attention.

L'homme s'approcha de l'archer, qui se tendit en voyant l'étrange lumière blanche qui apparaissait au bout de la branche de bois. Il l'agita d'un geste du poignet souple et ridicule, jusqu'à ce que tous les petits morceaux de verre lévitent et se collent entre eux pour reformer des vitrines parfaites.

"Comment?" Interrogea Clint, raide bien que stupéfait devant la démonstration magique. Il tenait son bras contre sa poitrine.

"Quand vous êtes entrés, je me doutais bien que vous connaissiez rien à la magie. Pourtant, cette boutique n'est visible que si l'on connaît l'existence du monde sorcier. Si vous me le permettez, je peux vous expliquer," il désigna la porte derrière lui, qui menait au bureau du propriétaire de boutique. "Je comprends que vous ne me fassiez pas confiance, et à raison. Cependant, cette blessure est d'origine magique et doit être soignée par la magie. Des points de suture ne vous serviront à rien."

Le trio se concerta d'un regard. "Et pour eux?" Bucky pointa les deux personnes allongées sur le carreau.

"Je pense, qu'ils pourront tout à fait repasser un autre jour. Ou se trouver une nouvelle joaillerie." Ajouta-t-il. Le vendeur donna un coup brusque qui fit sursauter Clint, dont Steve se rapprocha, et fit voler à l'extérieur les deux sorciers avant de les poser en un tas désordonné sur le sol crasseux. Un panneau avec la mention _–fermé_\- apparut sur la porte et les stores se baissèrent sur la devanture.

Bucky partit à la suite du bijoutier qui les invita à le suivre, et dont les pas résonnaient contre le plancher de bois du bureau. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête d'une telle façon qu'il ne savait pas les distinguer les unes des autres. Il n'avait pas su qu'il y avait de la magie sur Terre. Ailleurs, oui, Steve lui avait raconté le fiasco de Loki juste après son réveil. A en voir les visages de Clint et de Steve, ils ne le savaient pas non plus.

"Je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi vous cherchez réellement Electra Peverell et son mari." Déclara le vendeur qui leur tournait le dos pour fouiller dans une grande armoire remplie de flacons en tout genre.

"Qu'est-ce que la Communauté des Assassins?" Rétorqua Bucky avec un regard brûlant. L'homme soupira lourdement et verser deux gouttes d'_Essence de Dictame_ sur la blessure de l'espion, qui grésilla avant de se refermer lentement.

"Et voilà," murmura le bijoutier en observant le visage de Clint. "Vous m'avez l'air un peu pâle. Laissez-moi vous préparer une potion de régénération de sang."

D'un autre coup de baguette, un chaudron et divers ingrédients à l'aspect peu ragoûtant. "Alors la magie…"il alluma un feu sous son récipient et commença à découper habilement les différents ingrédients. Il apparaissait maintenant aux yeux de Bucky comme un homme très vieux, bien plus que lui, qui avait vu beaucoup et était devenu très sage.

Il devint assez évident que c'était également un orateur extrêmement talentueux. Son récit faisait croire à Bucky que la magie n'avait pas de secrets pour lui et que bientôt, leur trio en connaîtrait tous les aspects. Clint, au départ sur ses gardes en raison de ses expériences passées, s'était peu à peu détendu et en profitait pour poser des questions à profusion. Le remède de régénération de sang lui avait redonné des couleurs qui faisaient plaisir à voir.

Et bien que l'histoire soit fascinante, le temps qu'ils soignent le bras de Clint et comprennent la magie présente sur Terre, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et ils n'avaient aucune information supplémentaire sur Electra Peverell, son fils, James ou Lily Potter, cette Communauté des Assassins qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille ou même le lien entre tout ça.

"S'il vous plaît," intervint Bucky malgré lui, "j'ai besoin de savoir que vous me disiez _qui_ est Electra Peverell." Il avait l'impression que s'ils arrivaient à la trouver, -et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était très potentiellement, sa _belle-fille_\- elle les mènerait inéluctablement vers son fils.

Il fit une pause, le regardant fixement de ses yeux clairs avec une telle intensité que Bucky eut l'impression que l'homme voyait son âme.

"Il y a voilà près d'un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années, un sorcier si terrifiant que l'on n'ose toujours pas prononcer son nom, a imposé à notre Grande-Bretagne une guerre civile sans précédent. Ce sorcier voulait dominer le monde magique et faire de ceux qui n'ont pas le sang "pur", les nés-moldus par exemple, de simples esclaves. Alors que notre monde croulait sous la peur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a soudainement changé d'objectif et a commencé à chercher tous les enfants qui naîtraient au mois de Juillet," raconta-t-il, ses yeux floutés par le passé, "les rumeurs courraient qu'un enfant né fin juillet aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Potter attendaient leur premier enfant et ont dû se cacher. Un soir d'Halloween, une année après la naissance de Charlus Potter, alors que le couple était sorti en laissant la garde d'Electra et de leur premier enfant à un ami qu'il pensait de confiance…Trahis par ledit ami, Peter Pettigrow, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entré. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est exactement passé ce soir, l'explosion de la chambre d'enfant explique de nombreuses choses…mais il est mort et les enfants ont survécu."

"Vous dites Electra et leur premier enfant?" Reprit Clint.

"Oui, Electra n'est pas la fille de Lily. L'une des raisons pour laquelle elle la déteste, probablement." Répondit-il.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite?" Bucky pouvait voir que Steve avait essayé de ne pas paraître impatient, mais à vrai dire, c'était difficile.

"Hmm," entonna-t-il, "les Potter sont bien évidemment devenus des célébrités, puisque leur fils, avait vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et-"

"Mais si personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, comment peuvent-ils dire que c'est lui qui l'a vaincu et non pas Electra?" L'archer paraissait confus.

"Le petit avait une cicatrice sur le cœur et de multiples égratignures à cause du bois."

"Et pas Electra?" Continua Clint. "Si la chambre a explosé, elle avait forcément ses propres blessures."Fit-il remarquer.

"Bien sûr, si. Une cicatrice d'éclair lui parcourt le front,"

"Alors comment ont-ils su?" Insista-t-il.

"Les sorciers ne sont pas toujours logiques mais pourquoi le bébé et non pas la petite fille, plus à même de les protéger… Certainement parce que très peu connaissaient son existence et que, s'ils le faisaient, alors ils se taisaient. Un enfant hors-mariage ici, n'est pas bien vu, au contraire. A moins que Lily n'ait pas voulu le croire et ait déformé la vérité. Les hypothèses sur la question peuvent être innombrables."

"Ensuite?"

"Les Potter ont commencé à se montrer sous un nouveau jour. Séances photos avec le petit, interviews, et réceptions données en l'honneur de notre _sauveur_ ont commencées. Pour tout vous dire, James m'a toujours paru assez réticent et distant dans ce genre de fêtes, de même lors des séances photo. Il était présent seulement une sur deux. C'est un homme discret voyez-vous, et si peu le remarquaient, il allait souvent passer du temps Electra qui était confinée dans sa chambre. Lily détestait qu'elle vienne pendant ces soirées." Poursuivit-il, ne voyant pas ou ignorant qu'ils étaient tous trois suspendus à ses lèvres.

"Quelques années plus tard, on n'entendit plus parler d'elle. On ne la vit plus. Et les gens l'ont oubliée. Peu se souviennent de la petite fille brune, brillante et pétillante qui se faufilait dans les soirées huppées données en l'honneur de son demi-frère, pour aller retrouver son papa-"

"Il n'y a même pas eu de recherches? Son père ne l'a pas cherché, n'a pas tenté de la retrouver? Ils ont dit que ça faisait des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, ça veut dire qu'elle est vivante, alors…Pourquoi?"S'indigna Clint qui pensait à ses propres enfants.

"Je n'ai pas de réponse. Personne n'a presque jamais su où elle était allée." Le bijoutier but une gorgée du thé qui était apparu sur la table.

"Sauf vous," souffla Bucky, qui avait l'impression encore une fois que l'homme connaissait l'histoire comme s'il l'avait vécue.

Il nia.

"Mais vous avez une idée," insista Steve.

Cette fois, il acquiesça. "Il y a quelques siècles, alors que le Code International du Secret Magique n'avait pas encore été mis en place, la violence des chasses aux sorcières secouait autant notre monde que celui des moldus. La légende raconte que pour tenter de réconcilier sorciers et non-sorciers, l'esprit de la Magie est apparut sur Terre. Se désolant de la mort de ses enfants, elle désigna une centaine d'hommes et de femmes dont la mission était de faire régner de nouveau cette paix, qui à l'époque, ne devenait plus qu'un vague souvenir. Un mélange égal de sorciers et de non-sorciers. Des combattants hors pair, qui avaient un sens de l'honneur et du devoir hors du commun. Chacun avait ses propres convictions et ne se battait que ce en quoi il croyait. C'était des personnes extraordinairement douées avec les mots aussi. Les peuples les adoraient, les adulaient même. Tellement que pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus de chasses, plus de tueries." Raconta-il passionnément.

"Il y a un mais quelque part," fit remarquer Clint, qui ressemblait à un enfant demandant une autre histoire avant d'aller au lit.

"Ces poètes, que les gens avaient nommés les _Ombres_, furent peu à peu moins indispensables et ils se détournèrent pour faire leur propre chemin à travers le monde. Vous voyez, l'esprit de la Magie les avait bénis d'un don, qui variait en fonction de la personnalité de chacun. Néanmoins ils avaient un don en commun, certainement ce qui faisait de leur armée la plus puissante qui n'ait jamais marché sur cette Terre. Celui de parler aux dragons et de les amener à se battre pour eux," il secoua la tête de désolation, "les Ombres étaient tous en très bon termes entre eux. Ils s'aimaient comme des frères et sœurs, et cela n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Laisser des gens, aussi dangereux, s'évanouir dans la nature malgré toute la bonté qu'ils avaient toujours manifestée était impossible. Des regroupements se sont formés. Parfois, c'était uniquement des sorciers, parfois seulement des moldus. Parfois, l'on retrouvait des groupes mixtes."

"Une nouvelle guerre a ravagé le monde. Obligés de se battre à nouveau, les Ombres faisaient tout pour tenter de limiter les dégâts, tandis que les autres pour manifester leur mécontentement et leur haine à leur encontre, anéantissaient des villages entiers, massacraient des populations entières. Ils perdirent de vue leur objectif, celui de détruire les Ombres, pour leur soif de sang et de vengeance. Ils n'ont plus pensé qu'à ça. Cruauté, chaos, aucun mot ne peut égaler l'horreur qu'ils ont semée sur leur passage. Voilà que la Communauté des Assassins est née. Devenus eux-aussi d'admirables combattants, les Ombres n'eurent d'autre choix que le recours à la force. Pleine de rage de voir ses enfants s'entretuer, l'Esprit de la Magie a décidé d'agir et de punir. Et depuis, plus personne n'a entendu parler des Ombres ou de quelconque Assassin d'ailleurs." Termina le vendeur avec une note de finalité qui ne plut pas à Bucky.

"Pourquoi Lily Potter parlait des Assassins alors?" S'inquiéta-t-il, conscient que l'histoire n'était pas terminée.

"Les moldus ont peut-être oublié leur propre histoire, mais les sorciers certainement pas. Nous avons conscience qu'au cours des derniers siècles, les Ombres ont sauvé plusieurs fois notre peuple. Ces dernières années, cette dernière dizaine à vrai dire, il y a eu plusieurs étranges…phénomènes. Des meurtres de personnes qui restent encore inexpliqués. Des disparitions. Des chuchotements de nouveaux Assassins dans les rues sombres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais Lily Potter semble persuadée que cela a un lien avec Electra. Son nom est maintenant tout ce que je peux vous donner. Je ne sais rien de plus." S'excusa-t-il.

"Savez-vous où habitent les Potter?" Demanda Bucky, pour se débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment et de l'horreur que lui inspiraient ces _Assassins. _Il ne voulait pas penser au lien qu'ils avaient avec son fils.

"Celle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait irruption j'imagine?" Il continua à son hochement de tête affirmatif, "Godric's Hollow. Vous saurez quelle est la maison quand vous la verrez."

Steve le regarda et lui donna un bref sourire. Prochaine destination, Godric's Hollow, donc, pensa Bucky.

"Merci d'avoir pris sur votre temps de sommeil pour nous parler de…tout ça," répondit Steve pendant qu'ils se levaient et se dirigeaient rapidement vers la sortie. "Au revoir monsieur…?" Il s'interrompit en tendant la main pour serrer celle du vendeur.

Bucky s'aperçut qu'à aucun moment, l'homme n'avait donné un nom ou demandé les leurs. Il fronça les sourcils.

"De nos jours, on me connaît comme Nicolas Flamel. Mais appelez-moi Nicolas les enfants," sur ces mots, il se détourna et ferma la porte, les laissant dans la ruelle obscure.

"Les _enfants_?" Répéta Clint en riant, "Il est sûrement plus jeune que nous." L'archer les observa quelques secondes puis dû réussir à trouver ce qu'il voulait car il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. "Je dis à Tony qu'on va à Godric's Hollow? Le pauvre, ça fait des heures qu'il doit attendre de nos nouvelles," ajouta-t-il, amusé.

"On y va," répondit Steve en donnant une pression rassurante sur son bras en chair.

Clint partit plusieurs pas devant eux lorsqu'il commença à parler avec Tony, les laissant rien que tous les deux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je t'ai trouvé assez silencieux," s'inquiéta Steve, marchant délibérément plus lentement pour qu'ils gardent une certaine intimité.

"…Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi James Potter n'a pas cherché à savoir où était sa fille, pourquoi il a toléré un tel comportement de sa femme, et…tu sais comme moi que si l'on compare les dates de Flamel, même si elles sont approximatives, la disparition d'Electra concorde avec les rumeurs sur un nouveau soulèvement de la Communauté des Assassins. J'ai peur Steve. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'on pourrait trouver en allant là-bas."

"Vous êtes prêts?!" Les appela l'espion quelques mètres plus loin. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"On arrive," murmura Bucky, qui s'engagea à contre cœur à la suite de Clint.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez_

* * *

"Quel bordel!" S'exclama Clint dans la rue noire, ce à quoi Steve lança un regard plein de reproches. "Désolé," s'excusa-t-il, plus doucement cette fois.

Bucky observa avec sidération l'état de l'ancienne maison des Potter. Même sous la faible lumière des étoiles, on distinguait nettement quelle partie de la demeure avait été soufflée dans l'explosion. Il s'avança jusqu'au portillon de bois, qui tenait miraculeusement encore debout et testa sa résistance.

"Ne me dis pas que tu comptes entrer," protesta vainement Steve derrière lui, puisque Bucky avait déjà sauté par-dessus la clôture.

"Buck, on ne peut tout simplement pas rentrer chez les gens comme ça," cette fois, le soldat de l'hiver se retourna et donna un sourire authentique à Steve, l'un de ceux qui n'avait pas atterri sur ses lèvres depuis très longtemps. Le super soldat soupira de résignation et le rejoignit. "Je suppose que regarder seulement dans le jardin ne peut pas faire de mal- Clint!"

"C'est encore plus le bordel à l'intérieur!" L'archer les avait dépassé et était passé par l'ouverture qui avait dû contenir la porte d'entrée à un moment donné. Bucky lança un regard significatif à Steve qui soupira d'agacement et de démission.

"On reste pas longtemps alors," prévint-il, même s'il s'avança derrière l'assassin pour entrer à son tour.

On pouvait dire que le salon/cuisine/salle à manger était relativement bien conservé si l'on exemptait la vaisselle cassée qui jonchait le sol, et les brûlures suspectes sur les murs.

Bucky tourna prudemment dans la grande pièce, la lampe torche que lui avait donné Clint balayant le sol et les murs avant de se poser sur le plafond déchiqueté qui menaçait presque de leur tomber sur la tête. Il regarda Clint, deux pas devant lui, se baisser puis retourner l'un des nombreux cadres brisé sur le sol à l'aide d'un bout de tissu.

Etant donné que les meubles étaient pratiquement tous écrasés sous les débris de plafond, et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas tenter le diable en s'y aventurant, Bucky se pencha pour l'aider. Cependant, il échangea un regard confus mais surpris avec son coéquipier lorsqu'une nouvelle photo exposée à la lumière de leur lampe montra James Potter, à peine sorti de l'adolescence et tout sourire, un bébé dans les bras de seulement quelques jours. Avec précaution, les deux assassins se dépêchèrent de finir de retourner toutes les photos qui jonchaient le sol.

"Vous trouvez quelque chose?" Les interpella Steve qui explorait la cuisine sans rien trouver de plus que de la vaisselle brisée.

"Cap', viens voir," répondit Clint en poussant plus loin les bris de verre du bout de sa chaussure.

Les pas de Steve se rapprochèrent puis il s'accroupit à côté d'eux. "Oh," expira-t-il en soulevant une photo à hauteur d'yeux qu'il avait prise des mains de Bucky. "C'est elle n'est-ce pas? Electra ?" Il fit défiler entre ses doigts la série d'une trentaine d'images, allant des premiers jours de la petite fille à sa quatrième ou cinquième année. "…Mme Potter n'est jamais dessus," fit-il remarquer. "Pourquoi avoir laissé ces souvenirs ici?" S'interrogea-t-il inutilement.

Bucky retint un reniflement. Évidemment, malgré ce qui s'était passé dans le magasin, Steve n'oserait pas appeler la femme autre que _Mme Potter_.

"Moi ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi il ne l'a pas cherchée," déclara Clint avec un fond de colère en leur mettant la première photo qu'il avait trouvée sous le nez, "il l'aime, c'est flagrant. Alors pourquoi il n'y a rien eu, pas de recherches ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'ils fassent chez les sorciers!? Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour qu'il l'abandonne comme ça," s'indigna-t-il.

"On continue ?" Proposa Bucky en prenant toutes les photos pour les mettre dans une poche de sa veste.

"Tu ne vas pas les garder, si quelqu'un vient pour les chercher-

"Personne n'est venu jusqu'à maintenant Cap'," coupa tristement Clint.

Steve ne trouva rien à ajouter à cela et l'acrobate grimpa insouciamment dans l'escalier auquel il manquait deux marches sur trois, curieux de voir s'ils pourraient tirer plus d'informations de l'étage.

"Fais attention!" Réprimanda Steve quand il vit l'espion sauter innocemment de marche en marche avec des cascades plus ou moins dangereuses. Clint se calma immédiatement, et l'expression solennelle de son visage, rappela à Bucky un enfant pris avec sa main dans le pot à biscuits.

Quand Clint fut hors de sa vue, Bucky délaissa le salon pour le suivre à travers les catacombes.

"Au fait," dit soudainement Clint, légèrement au-dessus de sa tête, pendant qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi les décombres, "Tony m'a dit que Fury était passé à la Tour. Il voulait savoir pourquoi nous étions partis."

Bucky faillit trébucher et ne dut son salut qu'à la main de Steve dans son dos qui le repoussa vers l'avant. Le soldat répondit quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Fury pour le moment. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient ici, même si ça l'avait amené à parler à Steve.

"Tasha l'a complètement é-" Clint jeta un coup d'œil furtif au capitaine qui le regardait avec avertissement, et se ravisa quant à son choix de mot, "…mis à la porte."

Bucky attrapa la main que Clint lui tendait pour se hisser à l'étage avant de tendre son bras de chair pour faire de même avec Steve. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois serrés dans le couloir exposé à la lumière des étoiles. Un léger courant d'air traversait le couloir le toit ouvert et se faufilait avec délicatesse sur sa peau.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver baissa les yeux sur ses mains agitées, et constata avec trouble que son corps entier semblait en proie à des tremblements. Il déglutit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce à cet étage à laquelle ils pouvaient accéder avec un danger moindre. La chambre d'enfant, l'endroit où Voldemort avait disparu à tout jamais.

Steve bougea derrière lui lorsque Clint avança dans la pièce, dont la porte avait été une fois de plus, complètement soufflée dans l'explosion.

Si l'on tentait d'abstraire tous les débris entreposés un peu partout, Bucky pouvait vaguement reconnaître le mobilier élémentaire présent dans une chambre d'enfant. Bien que seul le lit soit encore debout.

Bucky observa méthodiquement les alentours quand ses oreilles attrapèrent un grattement suspicieux provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Sa respiration se fit immédiatement plus silencieuse pendant que ses mains travaillaient pour retirer l'arme attachée à sa cuisse. Ses bottes de combat devinrent muettes lorsqu'il traversa le plancher délabré pour atteindre sa cible.

Steve se tenait à côté de lui, son bouclier –Bucky jurait qu'il ne l'avait pas deux secondes auparavant- les protégeant tous les deux. Un craquement très semblable à un coup de tonnerre leur firent faire volte-face et ils eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul en se retrouvant nez-nez avec une vieille dame.

"Ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez," déclara-t-elle d'une voix grinçante, sans se soucier de l'arc pointé sur elle.

Bucky retint de justesse un sourire narquois accompagné d'un reniflement. Clint n'était pas très crédible avec son arme quand il était à moitié allongé dans un berceau pour bébé.

"Vous êtes?" Interrogea prudemment Steve.

"Bathilda Tourdesac," répondit-elle facilement d'une voix usée par la vie, "j'ai été la voisine des Potter jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent dans leur manoir. D'habitude, les gens évitent le coin à cause de son histoire. Nicolas m'a dit que vous passeriez sans doute par ici. Je suis venue seulement pour vérifier ce que vous faisiez."

"Et où est-ce que l'on trouverait des infos selon vous?" Demanda Clint sans baisser sa garde.

"Les photos," elle désigna du bout de sa canne, sa poche de veste. Bucky passa instinctivement son bras de métal sur son ventre, là où se trouvaient leurs images. Il appuya discrètement dessus, rassuré de les sentir contre lui. "Peuvent vous servir à la contacter. Je vais y aller maintenant. Bonne chance dans votre quête."

"Attendez!" Appela-t-il, en se dégageant de la protection du bouclier de Steve quand elle s'apprêta à disparaître.

La vieille le regarda d'une manière qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Il niera toute sa vie que ses mots furent presque plaintifs. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Je n'ai pas de réponse à votre question," répondit Tourdesac d'un ton sec. Elle s'en alla dans un craquement sinistre et frustrant.

Ils restèrent figés, jusqu'à ce que ses émotions prennent le dessus sur le choc et qu'il tape si violemment dans le mur, qu'un gros morceau de bois en tomba. Il avait tellement pensé qu'à la fin de ce voyage, il rentrerait avec l'intégralité des réponses. Le souffle court, submergé par son désespoir, il poignarda le mur de coups de poings, ne se souciant aucunement des dégâts qu'il laissait sur son passage.

Bucky n'arrêta de frapper seulement lorsque Clint posa une main sur son coude et le tira en arrière. "Nous allons rentrer à New-York. Ecoute," ordonna-t-il alors qu'il allait protester, "Tony a pu nous envoyer ici avec un seul cliché et nous avons trouvé tellement plus que ce que vous aviez prévu au départ. Laisse-le voir où ces photos et toute l'histoire de Nicolas, peuvent nous mener."

"…Mais," essaya-t-il, même en sachant qu'il avait tort de continuer à nier l'évidence des paroles de l'archer.

"Viens Buck," Steve attrapa ses doigts avec une telle délicatesse, que cela l'en surprit plus qu'il voudrait bien l'admettre. Pas qu'il pensait que Steve était une brute, loin de là. Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts de chair égratignés qui commençaient distraitement à le picoter. Il retint difficilement le douloureux sanglot qui s'était glissé dans sa gorge et saisit la main de Steve pour qu'il puisse les tirer de là.

* * *

Le voyage du retour était long. Et extrêmement pesant.

Le super soldat s'affala pratiquement sur son carnet de croquis, une étrange sensation d'épuisement total ayant pris au piège tous les muscles de son corps. D'ordinaire, dessiner l'aidait à retrouver une certaine paix intérieure, une partie de son passé qui n'avait pas disparue avec le temps.

Néanmoins, en cet instant, il éprouvait face à son cahier, tout le contraire des sensations recherchées.

Steve soupira face à la feuille blanche qui n'attendait que d'être gribouillée, et reposa le crayon sur la table. Distrait, il donna un coup de coude dans son carnet en se redressant, ce qui le fit facilement tomber sur le sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser mais fendit plutôt son visage d'un sourire désorienté quand il aperçut le dessin qu'il avait esquissé quelques jours auparavant.

Steve passa ses doigts sur le contour de la mâchoire forte, -si semblable à Bucky- mais adoucit par le léger sourire taquin qui jouait sur les lèvres fines de son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette merveille avait pu seulement être _imaginée _par Hydra.

Ça semblait…si improbable.

Il supposait qu'ils avaient été chanceux d'avoir eu toutes ces informations pour ce premier voyage. Premier parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il devrait y en avoir bien d'autres.

Et c'était d'autant plus difficile à avaler quand il voyait tout le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir.

Steve leva la tête vers Bucky qui tournait machinalement les photos entre ses mains. La tristesse et la petite lueur de peur, gravées dans les yeux de son ami pinçaient le cœur de Steve plus que tout. Il y avait mis tellement d'espoir.

Il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Bucky voulait chercher leur fils. Se prouver qu'il pouvait trouver sa place dans ce nouveau monde lui importait et il comprenait _vraiment_.

Mais Steve se demandait aussi, si à la fin, cela ne lui ferait pas plus de bien que de mal.

A moins que le mal n'ait déjà été fait?

* * *

L'arrivée à la Tour se fit dans le silence total qui –Bucky n'était pas aveugle- pesait sur les épaules de Clint.

Il se laissa entraîner par les Avengers désireux, mais inquiets de la façon dont leur voyage l'avait conduit à cet état apathique, de savoir comment cela s'était passé. Bien sûr, le bref appel de Clint les avait un tant soit peu rassurés sur la manière dont tout se déroulait mais cet appel était ce qu'il était: _bref_. Trop pour satisfaire leur curiosité.

Tony fut le premier à se lancer et Steve se précipita pour tout leur raconter, aidé par les commentaires occasionnels de l'archer. Bucky les laissa avec une joie amère les débriefer sur les étapes de leur court séjour au Pays de Galles.

En fait, si ce n'était pas pour apporter sa présence à Steve, il serait allé se blottir sous sa couette pour ne plus bouger de la journée.

Les paroles de Flamel concernant la communauté des Assassins le perturbaient bien _trop_ à son goût, et le lien _trop_ étroit qu'elles avaient avec son fils d'autant plus.

Cette Communauté, d'après les récits du bijoutier, ressemblait à Hydra et il n'osait presque pas le penser, mais ça avait l'air _pire_.

"Alors…vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu faire partie des Assassins?" Demanda, avec une certaine crainte, Sam Wilson, qui était revenu d'il ne savait où.

"Je…On ne sait pas," babilla Steve.

Bucky sentit la colère grimper en lui, et s'il avait écouté la petite voix dans sa tête à ce moment-là, il l'aurait entendue lui dire de quitter la pièce.

Et bien, il ne l'écouta pas.

"Mon fils n'est pas un assassin," claqua-t-il d'une voix dure. Celle qui appartenait au Soldat d'Hiver. Tout le monde sembla s'en rendre compte et Sam se redressa avec un air contrit et des excuses sur les lèvres.

Steve intervint avant, cependant. "Tu ne peux pas écarter la possibilité qu'il ait pu l'être, ou qu'il le soit," dit-il doucement.

"Faux. Il n'en est pas un." Il ne bougerait pas sur cet argument là parce qu'il refusait d'y croire.

"Nous n'en savons rien,"

"Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix qu'il en soit un?" Bucky serra les dents en froissa ses poings, l'un d'eux bandé, dans ses poches.

"Je ne veux pas, mais c'est une hypothèse que l'on doit envisager-"

"Pas moi. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un assassin aussi? Ça doit forcément être dans les gènes?" Son ton était dur. Il le savait, autant qu'il savait qu'il avait tort. Il allait faire la même erreur que la dernière fois.

"Non!" S'exclama Steve, qui avait contourné le canapé pour venir le rejoindre. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais-"

"C'est pas vrai, rien de tout ça n'est vrai," claqua Bucky, acerbe, "tu ne l'aurais jamais supposé si je n'en avais pas été un!"

Il fuit la pièce.

Encore une fois.


End file.
